2016 Crossovers
A catalog of the monthly encounters between the numerous "Adventure characters". The Guardians of Zion Crossovers January/The Nativity War: A “proto-crossover” of sorts, testing the idea of all the Adventurers meeting one another. The Nativity story is repeating on an alien world, with the five first Adventurers being analogues of the various roles from the Biblical story: Red ends a series of hijinks as the owner of the inn, Tracy and a displaced Queen as the Sheppard’s and Kathy as the one wise-woman. Ranger and a team of Crusaders are the exception, as they spend the story at odds (The Crusaders were working with “King Sherod”) until they realize what is going on and agree to the historic treaty between the Skyguards and Crusaders, viewing the actual nativity from afar. The story was a success and lead to an increased overlap between Adventurers, including a running Crusader subplot in Into The Void February/Murder Most Foul: The first proper meeting between all the various Adventure series. Ranger, Tracy, Kathy and Carter (The Crusader commander of Shark Company from Into The Void) are all taken from whatever adventure they happen to be in the middle of by Red and taken to L.A, where she requests their help in solving the murder of her new friend, Annabelle. However, she turns out to only be in a meditative trance and they are instead all transported into Middle Earth (On accident) by Ranger. Temporarily trapped their, the six Adventurers become embroiled in the events of the Hobbit, spectacularly failing to be helpful in any way. They are eventually able to leave of course and a miffed Carter reports on the antics of the others to an interested William Noble (Who would occasionally come out of retirement to make guest appearances in Walker from then on) March/M.A.P.A: Actually two separate stories connected by the Adventurer's combined attempt to create the Multiversal Adventurers Protection Association. In the first story (Told in Horizons, A Cat's Tale and Walker) the group investigates a temporal storm in a forest, only to have their consciousness switched with those of intelligent extraterrestrial dogs. They eventually find a cure of magic herbs and agree to never speak of it again. In the second (Told in the other three series), an investigation of strange radiation in an abandoned library leads to the group being sucked into a book, where they are hired by a being claiming to be J.F.K (Who boasts unnervingly accurate knowledge of both Ranger and Will) to recover a mysterious artifact that nullifies Nex energy. After escaping the pocket world, the group realize they spent the entirety of both adventures arguing with each other and decide that a official group is a bad idea. M.A.P.A has plenty of plot hooks from the second story, with the J.F.K character and “Ranger Kyrptonite” having more expansion promised in the future. April/Blackout: A relatively low-key story, covering a mysterious loss of power on the Marvel world Kathy and Will had been working in. Kathy and Will are aiding the victims of an Earthquake when the power goes out and are forced to also deal with a HYDRA supervillain during the blackout. Tracy is shown protecting a hospital from escaped maximum prisoners, with unexpected help from Annabelle and Captain America. Ranger pushes his power to the max keeping the Earth's various reactors from going critical without the aid of his ship, and in the process discovers the Blackout is being caused by a virus that feeds on energy. Red's story has her teaming up with Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch to create a virus to nullify the first. The final story is a prequel told from Annabelle's point of view, showing the Adventurers trapped in Equestria and escaping just in time for the power outage. May/The Paradox War: The six Adventurers are meeting when a portal opens and future versions of them step through and die of fatal combat wounds. Ranger and Will explore a devastated world on the other side of the portal, discovering an underground bunker with records of the “Y2K event”. Upon returning, the two friends, as well as Tracy and Red, are contacted by a race of aliens who hire them to travel back in time and prevent the Y2K event from setting Earth back almost a century. They fail to do so due to Ranger's hijinks and return to the present day in time to join in on Kathy's deeper examination of the portal and future world. Going through the portal again, Will becomes embroiled in a firefight with an android replica which seriously wounds him. Ranger brings him back for medical treatment, only for the others to discover that this Ranger is another android replica, downloading and sending the collected information aboard the Unfavorable Judgment to an unknown source, with the help of the Judge's unstable A.I. With the real Ranger in tow, the Adventurers confront the unknown source, which is discovered to be a highly capable and dangerous android slash supercomputer, which Kathy had defeated previously in her career with the Y2K virus. With Rangers stolen tech, it has created an army and plans on conquering all realities. Before the two groups can start battling, the android's forces disappear and Tracy realizes and explains that the Adventurers failure to stop Y2K meant Kathy's original victory remained successful, retconning the Android out of existence. However, the memories of the disastrous war between Adventurers and Androids remains, leading to Will angrily ending his friendship with Ranger and Annabelle pondering who created the Android in the first place.